fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dalemens (JOD`S) (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Dalemens where born after Sonny in his third incarnation annilihated all Daleks. Cybermen finded remains of Daleks and decided use Daleks technoly for their own upgrade. With Daleks technoly Cybermen gained more power and more better weapons. But little know to Cybermen, Daleks influence was where still live and begin their own new campaing to revenge to Sonny what he did to them and exterminate everything by using new Dalemens. Story Blogs Fouth incarnation: ' ''Back to present time ''| ''Dalemens march ''| ''New order ''| ''Sarcassos hits again | Ultimate plan for earth | Let Sarcassos and Dalemens eat their medicine | Huh, that was close | Gang is whole again and what we do now.... 'Fifth incarnation: ' ''Dalemens and demon god revenge'' | '''Robot is free' ''| '''Dalemens or Daleks? Armageddon Saga: ' ''Dalemens secret weapon and Butler '''Rapture part 1. One Butler, one maid, one multiversal chaos: Rapture part 2. When you anger gardener: Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: Appearance and Personality Dalemens are same looking like Cybermen, with few outside differences. Firstly they have only one optical eye like Daleks, so they look like cyclopsand they resemple cybermen. They have also Daleks gun weapon in their rigth arm, it is normally hide and it will pop out when needed. In their left arm they have multitool gadjet, which they can use to hack electronic devices. Multitool is also hidden and comes out, when needed. Their armous also have new colours, which where same as Daleks. Their legs are like elefants and have same look like Daleks lower half, they also have jetmotors in their leg which give them ability to fly and hover. Theyr personality is same as Cybermen, but now they look like have little own thinking personality more. After Daleks influence start take over again, their personality start remind Daleks. But they still refers themselves as Dalemens. Personal statictics Alignment: '''Chaotic evil '''Date of Birth: Unknow Birthplace: '''Unknow '''Weight: Varies, Height: Varies, Likes: '''Turning others to Dalemens. Exterminate all '''Dislikes: '''Doctor, Doctor`s son '''Eye Color: None Hair Color: '''None '''Status: '''Active, few left after Jub Jub galaxy incident '''Affiliation: Themself Themes: Dalemens personal theme!/Dalemens march! Dalemens, assemple and exterminate Dalemens Battleship Charge Main Cannon! Dalemens begin their plan to conquere earth! Team nephilim, Sonny, Augustus versus Sarcassos and Dalemens/Day when supernatural and aliens saved earth from destruction! Powers and Abilities [[Tiering System|'Tier']]:' '''7-B+ | 5-A, '''with their war ship '| 4-C, 'with their ships main cannon '| 3-A to 2-B, '''with secret weapon '''Name: '''Dalemens '''Origin: Tales of nephilim, Journeys of Doctor`s son Gender: 'Unclassified '''Age: '''Few hundres years '''Classification: '''Robots? '''Powers and abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation (with their weapons), Hacking (with their own multitool), Information Analysis (Dalemens can easily read information around them), Information and Energy absorption (Can absorb infortmation and energy), Electricity Manipulation, Nanotechnology (They have same nanotech inside of them as Daleks had, plus nanomites), Mind Manipulation (With naomites) Extrasensory Perception (Can read and follow his enemy energy signature), Flight (With their leg thrusters), Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (High-Mid, with nanotechnology), Hacking (By multitool), Power Nullification (Can negate other electronic devices working), Resistance to electricity, Gravity Manipulation, gunfire and low energy weapons '| 'Energy Manipulation (their ships Absorption system and weapontary), Dimensional Travel (With their ships they can travel in macrocosmos), Forcefield Creation (Their ships are shielded by force field) '| 'Black Hole Creation (with secret weapon), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (With weapon Dalemens can stop time and travel trough time), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Their weapon can create own little continuum and was hided in there), Self-Destruction (When weaopon is overhated), Existence Erasure (As black hole grows up enough it start erase objects from space and time. Eventeally it will destroy whole continuums from existence), [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency ']]'' '': City Level+, (when arm weapon is charged at max power, it can cause this much destruction)'' ''| Large Planet Level,' (Their warships guns are powerfull to cause explosion which radius is 150 000 kilometers) '| ''' Star Level, (Ship main cannon can destroy stars easily or absorb star energy themselves) | Universe Level to Multiverse Level, (With secret weapon. Dalemens secret weapon can destroy universal bubble with creating black hole of void, which suck all matter and energy. Or when overheated and exploded it created ernomous black hole of void, which eventyally sucks most of multiverse) [[Speed|'Speed']]: Human speed '(when walking or running) '''Supersonic, '''with flying (about mach 1) '| Massively FTL+, '(Their ships could easily keep up with John and latter had hard time to prevent all incoming attacks. This would give ships move/fire/reaction speed about trillion times faster than ligth.) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength]]:''' '''Class 1 [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]: City Class+, '(They can easily harm each others) [[Durability|'Durability]]:' '''City level+ | Star level '(their battleships) '| Unknow, '(Secret weapon) [[Stamina|'''Stamina]]:' '''Nigh Infinite, '(Dalemens are know to be second after Bimear race when it comes who can run further) [[Range|'''Range]]: '''Few hundreds meters, with their hand weapon '''| '''Interstrellar to Low Multiversal, with their gunships '''| '''Universal to Multiversal, with secret weapon '''Standart equipment: * Hand gun: '''With their hands guns they can blast trough walls and when charged they can destroy small buildings. * '''Hacker Multitool: '''Intheir left hand they had multitool, which can hack many electronic system, is it human or alien technology. * '''Cybermites: Cybermites are insect like creatures. They are designed to harvest any salvable material and use it to partially convert victims. [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]:''' '''Extremely intelligent (Function on a hive mentality) Weaknesses: * Weak higher temperatures, can melt their exoskeleton * Sonic Screwdriver, with this Sonny manage to overheat their system and make them explode. Key: 'Dalemens '| 'With their battle ships '| 'Battleship main cannon '| '''With secret weapon '''Note: '''Work in progress, there will be changes in future... Notable Attacks/Techniques * '''Hand gun: '''With their hands guns they can blast trough walls and when charged they can destroy entire cities. * '''Charged punch: '''Dalemens can charge energy to their rigth arm and do punch which have same energy as their charged blast. * '''Hacker Multitool: '''Intheir left hand they had multitool, which can hack many electronic system, is it human or alien technology. * '''Cybermites: Cybermites are insect like creatures. They are designed to harvest any salvable material and use it to partially convert victims. * Nanomites: '''With their nanomites, Dalemens can fix themselves even when they are blow up pieces. Howewer this takes few minutes to complete (from blasted pieces) and can`t fix themself, if their parts are more than three meters from each others. * '''Hive Mind with their ships: '''After upgrade their ship also have their own mind and can work inpendently without crew or help Dalemens which are planets doing mission giving example air strike. * '''Black hole of void: '''With their secret weapon, Dalemens can make black hole of void to destroy universe. Howewer if overheated weapon can explode and black hole of void begin rapidly increase and eventyally destroys countless space-time continuums before vanishish completely. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Matches: Trivia * This profile contains Dalemens and their battleships, because they both work in same hive mind. Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Robots Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Antagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Void Users Category:Original Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Sonnys journey Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 7 Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Hackers Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Mind Users